Talk:Weapon modifications (DXHR)
The item name is literally Target-Seeking System despite descriptions refer to it as Flechette Navigation System, and since we use item name here, we should just keep the uniformity. If someone insist upon naming it by in-game description name, then it should be done across the board. Superfluous Page This page should redirect here: http://deusex.wikia.com/wiki/Weapon_mods_%28Deus_Ex:_Human_Revolution%29 It contains less information that the aforelinked page and is a duplicate. Edit: It would appear that there was an error either in server-side caching or link-forwarding, as accessing it from the URI http://deusex.wikia.com/wiki/Weapon_mods_%28DX3%29 previously resulted in only a few of the mods being listed (which I found when searching Google for this page again, as I had lost the link - I had not previously accessed the page via that URI, nor had I seen the reduced-content page before and as such, it could not have been a client-side issue). I can no longer replicate this issue. Ammo Capacity Mod talk Lu Pin Rong under Belltower Dock only had an Ammo Capacity mod that worked on my grenade launcher. I could not use it on anything else. (My inventory contained tranq rifle, heavy rifle, laser rifle, revolver, grenade launcher, all of which I'm pretty sure are not fully upgraded in ammo cap.) Note: I have the pre-order PC version so I had the extra mission "You Scratch My Back..." where I received the custom grenade launcher as a reward. I forgot to check if I could drop everything out of my inventory before purchasing the mod to see if its properties would change. Player9 19:57, October 28, 2011 (UTC) Mods by location Wouldn't it be better to sort this list by location chronologically rather than by mod type? Krigwin 14:38, August 31, 2011 (UTC) :A "new section" in the page name "Per locations" will be nice yes =). Go ahead ;). Itachou [~talk~] 14:49, August 31, 2011 (UTC) Reload speed "On the highest level of the fire escape just within Derelict Row. Can be obtained by object stacking, reaching for it after jumping at the highest point of the broken right railing, or using the jump enhancement augmentation." I've spent last thirty minutes searching for this, and there's zip. Unless it's during second trip to Detroit. Anyone got confirmation? :I checked on the second trip, but it's there. You're probably in the wrong 'just in.' Leave the Chiron building and go into the alleyway ahead and to the right. Climb the ladder and then the whole fire escape. Inside the building follow the corridor and turn left to get out onto the roof. Ahead is a broken fire escape; you can jump to it (though it's tricky), get onto it from street level, or use a ledge to the left and jump onto it over two air con units. Once on it, high-jump the broken part to get an explorer bonus and the mod. 09:01, September 3, 2011 (UTC) : :Oh, it's THAT fire escape. I was looking by the one deeper in D-row by the room with rocket launcher. -S- 12:53, September 3, 2011 (UTC) First/Second hub visits Please make notes during which visit you can buy an upgrade from a merchant, to prevent one player editing an entry out of ignorance when they find a different one there. Thanks. -S- 23:49, September 4, 2011 (UTC) Chart I think a chart with weapon mod availability would be a good addition. Maybe it needs a new page, but here it kinda fits. This will also me give somewhere to link to from the shop page I am creating. It should list how many upgrades of each mod a weapon can get, if any at all. For ammo rounds it could list capacity in parentheses. Jeahra 07:53, September 11, 2011 (UTC) : I have now added such a chart. Let me know what think, and especially if anything can be improved. Jeahra 16:47, September 21, 2011 (UTC) :: Very nice, I linked the special upgrades to their respective sections on this page, otherwise looks great! Philanthr0py 17:43, September 21, 2011 (UTC) : Is there a point in listing weapons that can't be upgraded? Their absence from the list would be sufficient to show that they can't be upgraded. —Shidou T/ 18:27, September 23, 2011 (UTC) :: Having them all listed shows that none has been forgotten. Simply not having the un-upgrable weapons would not show the same thing. :: But maybe the grenades and mines could be removed. Jeahra 19:49, September 23, 2011 (UTC) ::: I agree, done! Philanthr0py 22:29, September 23, 2011 (UTC) Handy Glitch for Weapon Mods I doubt I'm the first to discover this but I don't see any mention of it on the wiki so who knows; has anyone else noticed that you can quickly max out any upgrade on any weapon with a little bit of inventory trickery? It goes a little something like this. 1) Apply your upgrade(s) of choice to the weapon of your choice, in this example your pistol. I tried this out by putting one of each (ammo, reload, rate-of-fire and damage) on mine. 2) Leave the upgraded pistol (fully loaded) somewhere like the floor of your apartment. Go out and procure another base pistol and get it fully loaded. Bring it home. 3) FILL your inventory completely so that there's no room to pick up anything more (just don't pick up the upgraded pistol off the floor yet). If you're using your apartment as your personal armoury this is handy. 4) Pick up your upgraded pistol that's on the floor. Any mods you've added to it will be 'stripped' and applied to the one that you have in-hand, BUT they won't actually be removed from the one on the floor. Just to be safe, if you've expanded the ammo capacity DO NOT reload your in-hand pistol just yet. 5) Pick up the upgraded floor-pistol again. The same mods will be stripped *again* from the floor-pistol and applied to the in-hand pistol. You can repeat this, applying the same mods from the floor-pistol to the in-hand pistol over and over until your in-hand pistol is maxed out. 6) Proceed to kick ass. Weapons mods can increase weapon value Some mode can increase the value of a weapon. Did not see a notice of this anywhere and can't edit the current page as its locked. I've currently got a pistol fully upgraded and its worth 930 if i sell it. Normal pistols can only be solled for 180. This does not seem (needs a double check) to apply to all weaon mods, just the special ones. So Rate of fire, reload speed, damage output and ammo capacity do not increase the selling price while the others do 02:25, November 6, 2011 (UTC) The note under the weapon chart regarding the sniper rifle isn't exactly accurate. The Laser Sight screws up the accuracy of the Sniper Rifle under one condition: using the scope, but not using cover. The Laser Sight dramatically improves the accuracy of the Sniper Rifle in any situation when the scope is not on, and does not harm accuracy with scope when using cover. Anyone want to either change the note or link to the rifle page or... something? 08:31, June 7, 2012 (UTC)